Von der Erinnerung und der Vergangenheit eingeholt
by morgain82
Summary: Nach dem Ausbruch eines Mörders muss Gibbs sein Team in sein lang gehütetes Geheimnis einweihen, wenn er nicht alles verlieren will was er liebt!
1. Chapter 1

**Von der Vergangenheit und der Erinnerung eingeholt**

Eine junge Frau mit rotbraunen Haaren wird durch ein Dauer klingeln an ihrer Wohnungstüre geweckt. Sie schaut müde und mit halb geschlossenen Augen auf ihren Radiowecker, die grünen Leuchtziffer zeigen 5:55 Uhr. „Himmel welcher Idiot weckt mich um diese Zeit?" Noch halb schlafend steigt sie aus ihren französischem Bett und schaut sich suchend in ihrem kleinen und einfach eingerichtetem Schlafzimmer nach ihren Bademantel um.

Das Zimmer ist mit Birkenholz Möbeln eingerichtet. Das Bett steht an der einen Wand und ihm gegenüber der dreitürige Kleiderschrank. Die rechte Wand ist komplett mit einem Regalsystem zugestellt. Auf den Regalböden stehen eine Menge Ordner und Bücher. Die letzte Seite hat ein großes Fenster unter dem zwei geschnitzte Stühle stehen und auf einem von ihnen liegt das gesuchte. Die junge Frau zieht ihren Morgenmantel über und geht zur Türe. Sie reißt sie auf und schimpft : „Ich hoffe dass es wichtig ist!" Dann bleibt sie überrascht stehen als sie erkennt wer da für ihre Tür stand. „Direktor Morrow was machen sie denn hier?", fragt sie überrascht. „Morgen Ms, ähm Elisabeth, ich hoffe ich darf sie so noch nennen.", setzt der Direktor an. „Aber natürlich dürfen sie das, sie kennen mich ja schon seit ich ein kleines Mädchen war. ich weiß auch das sie nicht mehr der Direktor des NCIS sind, also was verschafft mir die Ehre ihres Besuches? Aber kommen sie erstmal herein. Wen haben sie denn mitgebracht?", fragte Elisabeth und führte ihre Gäste in ihre Wohnküche. Die Wohnküche hat in der einen Ecke eine Kochnische, ein großer Tisch dient als Raumteiler und der Wohnraum ist mit zwei knall bunten Sofas einen kleinen Tisch und einer hellen leichten Schrankwand eingerichtet. Die junge Frau bittet die Männer Platz zu nehmen. Die Herren setzten sich auf das eine und Elisabeth auf das andere.

„Elisabeth das ist Colonel Ferretti von den Marines, er wird uns nach DC begleiten.", beginnt Morrow zu erkläre. „DC?", fragt die rot- braunhaarige Frau überrascht. „Ja DC. Ich bin hier um sie abzuholen. Packen sie bitte alles nötige zusammen was sie für die nächsten Wochen brauchen werden. Sie werden mt nach DC kommen und unter Schutz gestellt.", erklärt der ehemalige NCIS – Direktor und schaut die junge Frau eindringlich an. „Na super! Mit wem hat sich mein Vater denn diesmal angelegt? ElKaide? Hammas? Kukluxklan? Ein einzelner Irrer oder mal was neues?", will sie leicht ängstlich wissen. „Weder noch. Bitte gedulden sie sich bis DC, dort werde ich ihnen alles erklären und nun packen sie bitte!" Elisabeth sieht Morrow kurz an und sieht an seinem Gesicht, dass die Lage ernst ist und sie machen sollte worum man sie gebeten hat. Die junge Frau hebt kurz abwehrend die Hände und sagt: „OK, OK. Ich werde mich anziehen und meine Sachen packen." Sie will gerade die Wohnküche verlassen als der Colonel fragt: „Kann ich ihnen helfen?" „Danke aber anziehen kann ich mich alleine", kommt die ironisch spitze Antwort. „Aber Spass bei Seite, wenn sie was von Laptops verstehen, können sie meinen zusammen packen der dort auf den Tisch steht, denn der muss mit. Schutz hin oder her ich muss die drei Hausarbeiten schreiben in den Semesterferien, die nächste Woche beginnen." „Das ist kein Problem Madam. Und noch eine Anmerkung behalten sie ihren Humor!", grinst der Marine.

Die Studentin geht ins Schlafzimmer zieht sich an und holt ihren Koffer vom Schrank und beginnt zu packen. Ihre Gedanken kreisen um den Grund der Schutzanordnung und der Frage warum Morrow in ihrer Wohnküche sitzt und nicht ihr Dad. Plötzlich kommt ihr ein schlimmer Gedanke und läuft zurück ins Wohnzimmer. „Was ist mit Dad? Ist er schwer verletzt?", fragt sie und schaut Morrow verzweifelt an. „Aber nein, ihm geht es gut. Er ist auf der Enterprise und ermittelt. Wir erwarten ihn heute Mittag mit seinem Team zurück.", beruhigt er sie. Sie sieht ihn an und sieht in seinem Gesicht das es die Wahrheit ist. Sie geht zurück ins Schlafzimmer und packt alles wichtig in einen Koffer und ihren Uni- Rucksack. Dann geht zu zurück ins Wohnzimmer und stellt ihre Sachen neben den Tisch. „Ok ich bin dann soweit." Sie schaut auf den Esstisch, auf den ihr Laptop zusammengepackt in der Tasche liegt. „ Vielen Dank für das packen. Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?" Der Colonel sieht Morrow an und greift in seine Tasche, die Elisabeth erst jetzt auffällt und holt eine Schutzweste heraus und meint: „ Nun noch die Weste an und dann können wir mit den Wagen zum Flughafen aufbrechen. Mein 2ID wartet in Auto auf uns." Die junge Frau schaut die Weste an und dann ihre beiden Besucher. „ Ok, wenn es sein muss." Sie legt sich die Weste an und lässt sich beim schließen helfen. Dann nimmt sie ihren Rucksack und die Tasche mit den Laptop und will nach dem Koffer greifen als der Colonel sagt: „ Den Koffer nehme ich." „ Gut vielen Dank!" Alle zusammen verlassen die Wohnung und nach dem Elisabeth die Haustüre abgeschlossen hatte, gehen die drei zum Wagen.

Die Fahrt bis zum Flughafen vergeht im Schweigen allen hängen ihren Gedanken nach. Elisabeth versucht verzweifelt dahinter zu kommen warum sie nach DC muss und Morrow macht sich darüber Sorgen was passieren wird, wenn die Wahrheit raus kommen wird. Am Flugplatz angekommen werden sie schon von einem Flugzeug des FBI erwartet. „ Na klasse auch noch FBI, das kann ja nur zu einem Albtraum werden", denkt die junge Studentin während sie die Augen verdreht und steigt ins Flugzeug ein. „ Wir werden in circa fünf Stunden das HQ in DC erreichen", meint ein Mann von FBI. Sie nickt und legt den Kopf zurück und schließt die Augen.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs und sein Team kommen im HQ an. Alle setzen sich an ihren Schreibtisch. „ Ich fasse das einfach nicht. Wie gewissenlos kann man sein?", regt sich Kate auf. „ Ich verstehe das alles auch nicht", stimmt Tony ihr zu. Gerade als Gibbs antworten will kommen Direktor Shepard und Agent Fornell herein. „ Fornell was machen sie denn hier?", fragt der Chefermittler. Die NCIS - Chefin sieht ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an. „ Ähh Gibbs letzte Nacht...", weiter kommt der FBI - Agent nicht, denn die Aufzugtür geht auf . Alle drehen sich zum Aufzug und sehen ihren ehemaligen Chef und eine junge Frau und zwei Marines in Uniform. Die Militärangehörigen stellen die Sachen ab und helfen der jungen Frau aus der Weste. Gibbs findet seine Stimme wieder und fragt überrascht: „Elli was machst du denn hier?" Das Team mustert sie. Die Angesprochene ist eine junge Frau Anfang 20 mit langen rotbraunen Haaren und strahlend rehbraunen Augen. „Das wollte ich eigentlich von dir wissen. Mit wem hast du dich diesmal angelegt? Ein einzelner Irrer oder doch eine Gruppe?", fragt sie. „Mit niemanden.", sagt Gibbs und schaut alle nach der Reihe an. Erst jetzt bemerkt er Morrow und das blasse Gesicht von Fornell.

„Ok was ist hier los? Fornell? Morrow?" Beide sehen zu Boden und wissen nicht wie sie beginnen sollen. „Ok jetzt reicht es mir. Erst holen sie mich in aller Herrgotts Frühe aus dem Bett und sagen ich soll meine Sachen packen und dann hüllen sie sich in schweigen und sagen ich soll mich bis DC gedulden. Jetzt sind wir hier und ich will wissen warum ich unter Schutz stehen muss.", regt sich Elisabeth auf. „Schutz?", fragt Gibbs überrascht. „ Ja dein ehemaliger Chef stand heute morgen in aller Frühe vor meiner Tür und meinte ich muss packen.", antwortet Elisabeth. „Ok jetzt reicht es! Warum muss Elli unter Schutz gestellt werden?", fragt Gibbs nun ziemlich ungehalten und greift nach seinem Kaffee und nimmt einen großen Schluck.

Morrow und Fornell sehen sich an und der ehemalige NCIS - Direktor nickt leicht und wendet sich an Gibbs. „ Heute Nacht zwischen ein und drei Uhr ist es in Staatsgefängnis Fort zu einem Ausbruch gekommen." „Ja und was hat mit uns und ihr zu tun", fragt Tony nun leicht irritiert und die anderen nicken zu stimmend. „Das Problem ist der Flüchtige ist nicht irgendjemand es ist...", Morrow wird leicht unruhig, sieht erst Elisabeth und dann Gibbs an. „Es ist Jason Perry." Alle Farbe weicht aus den Gesichtern der beiden angesehenen Personen und man hört den Kaffeebecher von Gibbs auf den Boden aufschlagen. „Nein!", flüstert Elli und beginnt zu schwanken. „Wow immer langsam",sagt Kate die der jungen Frau am nächsten steht und greift ihr unter die Arme um sie zu stützen, damit sie nicht Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machen muss und setzt sie auf ihren Stuhl.

Alle starren Gibbs an, der weiß wie eine Wand auf seinem Stuhl fällt und mit trüben Augen ins Leere starrt. „Sagen Sie dass das nicht war ist", meint er dann tonlos. „Es tut mir Leid. Es ist wahr und er hat eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Nämlich dass er das vollendet was er begonnen hat.", meint Fornell nun. „Nein. Das muss ein Traum sein bitte", flüstert Elli immer wieder vor sich hin während sie ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen verbirgt. Kate, Ziva, Tony und Tim schauen immer wieder abwechselnd Gibbs, Elli und die anderen drei an. „Oh Gott, warum?", fragt Gibbs, geht sich mit den Händen über sein Gesicht und stützt seine Stirn auf seine Hände damit niemand die Tränen sehen kann die ihm in die Augen treten. Kate sieht die junge unbekannte Frau und ihren Chef an und trifft eine Entscheidung. Sie greift zu Telefon und ruft Ducky an und bittet ihm ins Büro zu kommen. Keine zwei Minuten später betritt der Pathologe das Büro und sieht seien Patentochter an Kate´s Schreibtisch sitzen.

„Elisabeth, meine Liebe was machst du denn hier?", fragt er erfreut sie wieder zu sehen. Doch sie reagiert nicht. Dann schaut er zu Gibbs und fragt ihn: „Was ist los Jethro, du siehst aus wie eine meiner Leiche. Und warum ist Elisabeth hier?" Gibbs schaut zu Ducky hoch und flüstert dann: „Jason Perry ist ausgebrochen." Mehr braucht er nicht zu sagen denn nun wir auch Ducky blass. Alle andern sehen sich irritiert an, sie hatte noch nie erlebt, dass ihr Boss und der Pathologe blass wurden und nun sind beide weiß wie eine Wand. Irgendetwas muss hier ablaufen was die jungen Agenten nicht verstehen, doch keiner traut sich die Frage der Fragen zu stellen.

„Ist das wahr?", fragt Ducky nachdem er nach mehrmaligen röspern seine Stimme wieder gefunden hat geschockt und leicht verzweifelt und sieht nun Morrow, Fornell und Shepard an. „Ja ist es", antwortet Morrow. „Oh mein Gott", ist die Reaktion des Pathologen und er geht zu Elli und hockt sich vor sie hin. „Mein Liebe hörst du mich?" Die Angesprochene nickt nur. „Elisabeth rede mit mir.", verlangt der Pathologe streng. „Ja Onkel Ducky ich höre dich. Sag mir das ich träume bitte" „Das kann ich nicht.", meint er darauf. Nun kehrt das Leben in Gibbs zurück und er erhebt sich, wenn auch wackelig auf seine Beine und geht zu den beiden herüber und nimmt den Stuhl der vor Kate´s Schreibtisch steht mit und stellt den Stuhl neben Ducky und setzt sich darauf. Dann sieht er Elli an und nimmt ihre Hände in seine. „Das ist real Prinzessin, aber ich verspreche dir alles wird wieder gut. Dir wird nichts passieren, das werde ich niemals zulassen." „Warum? Hat er nicht schon genug angerichtet. Er hat Jacky und Mum erschossen. Wie kann da alles wieder gut werden? Wie kann er auskommen, Dad? WIE?", fragt Elli schreiend und Tränen laufen über ihre Wangen. Jethro löst eine seine Hand streicht die Tränen weg, doch es kommen immer wieder neue.

Kate, Ziva, Tony und Tim starren Gibbs und Elli an als kämen sie von einem anderen Stern. „Dad?", fragt Tony verwirrt und ist damit nicht alleine, denn auch den anderen dreien geht es nicht anders. „Ja Dad", antwortet der Chefermittler. „Darf ich vorstellen Ellinor Elisabeth Gibbs. Sie ist meine Tochter.", stellt er seine Tochter den anderen vor und deutet dann auf sein Team und sagt: „Das sind Kate Todd, Ziva David, Tony DiNozzo, Tim McGee mein Team, ich habe dir von ihnen erzählt. Und das ist Direktor Shepard, aber sie kennst du ja schon wie auch Fornell und Morrow." „Hi", sagt Elli leise und tonlos. „Jethro sie hat einen Schock, ich denke sie hat das alles noch nicht realisiert. Sie sollte sich hin legen.", spricht Ducky Gibbs an. „Ja denke ich auch. Im Besprechungsraum 2 stehen Sofas, da kann sie sich hinlegen.", redet Gibbs drauf los. „Elli gehst du bitte mit Ducky?", fragt er. „Nein mir geht es gut ich kann hier bei dir bleiben.", redet die junge Frau ganz schnell und krallt sich an ihrem Vater fest. „Prinzessin, bitte. Ducky bleibt bei dir und ich bleibe auch so lange wie möglich bei dir. OK?", redet Gibbs auf seine Tochter ein. Sie sieht ihn an und nickt dann leicht. „Na dann komm", hört sie ihren Vater sagen und steht langsam auf. Der grauhaarige Mann folgt ihrem Beispiel und als sie stehen nimmt er sie in den Arm und führt sie in Besprechungsraum zwei. „Ich komme sofort nach", meint der Pathologe und greift auch schon zum Telefon um Abby anzurufen. „Abby, hier ist Ducky." „ Hi Duckman.", bekommt er als Antwort. „Du weißt doch wo mein medizinischer Koffer steht und wo die Decken und Kissen in meinem Büro sind, oder?", fragt er die schwarzhaarige Forensikerin. „Aber klar doch. Warum?" „Bitte bringe den Koffer und je zwei Kissen und Decken in Besprechungsraum zwei. Ich erkläre es dir dann.", meint Ducky und legt auf. Dann sieht er die anderen an und meint: „Ich werde mal nach den beiden sehen und schauen was ich machen kann.", und geht auch.

Die vier Agenten starren dem Pathologen erst hinterher und dann Morrow an. „Ok. Was war das hier gerade? Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof", sagt Tony und Tim sagt: „Da kann ich nur zustimmen." Die beiden Frauen schweigen, sehen aber auch sehr verwirrt aus. „Das ist eine lange,scheußliche und traurige Geschichte. Ich erwarte sie alle und Ms Sciuto in 20 Minuten im großen Konferenzraum. Sagen sie bitte auch Dr. Mallard Bescheid.", sagt der ehemalige Chef des NCIS und damit gehen er, Shepard und Fornell. In diesem Augenblick öffnet sich die Aufzugtür mit einem plink und Abby kommt mit Koffer, Decken und Kissen bepackt heraus. „Warte ich nehme dir die Kissen ab", sagt Kate. „Was ist denn los?", fragt Abby die anderen. „Das haben wir auch nicht so ganz verstanden. Wusstest du das der Boss eine Tochter hat?", fragt Tim Abby. „Gibbsman eine Tochter. Nein das wusste ich nicht.", erklärt Abby. „Ja er hat eine und sie ist hier, weil ein gewisser Perry ausgebrochen ist. Gibbs und seine Tochter sind fast umgekippt als sie es hörten und Ducky meint sie hätten einen Schock. Deshalb der Koffer und die Decken. Komm Abby wir bringen die Sachen zu ihnen. In 20 Minuten werden wir es wissen, denn Morrow persönlich ist hier um die Situation zu erklären", sagt Kate. Gemeinsam machen sich Kate und Abby auf den Weg zu Ducky, Gibbs und Elli.


	3. Chapter 3

Als Ducky den Raum betritt, bietet sich ihm ein trauriges Bild. Jethro sitzt auf den Sofa und hat Elli im Arm, die zittert und weint, aber auch er sieht nicht besser aus, immer noch ist er blass und er hat Tränen in den Augen. Als der Chefermittler seinen alten Freund sieht fragt er: „Wie soll ich.., sollen wir das überstehen, Ducky, wie?" „Ich weiß das ihr das werdet. Wir alle werden helfen und einfach da sein dann schaffen ihr das auch. Ihr seid nicht alleine" Ducky setzt sich neben die beiden und streichelt Elli den Rücken und sieht Gibbs aufmuntern an. Aber auch er weiß das es nur Worte sind. Er war damals schon dabei und weiß das es mehr als schwer werden wird. „Ducky es hat mich damals fast umgebracht. Das hier ist vielleicht zu viel..." Der Pathologe will antworten doch, in diesen Augenblick klopft es leise an die Tür, diese öffnet sich und Abby und Kate treten ein. „Hier Ducky dein Koffer, die Decken und Kissen", sagt Abby und mustert ihren Boss und die junge Frau in seinem Arm. Stellt aber keine Fragen, denn Kates Blick sagt ihr das sie es lassen sollte. Ducky nimmt seinen Koffer und öffnet ihn und nimmt eine Spritze heraus. „Ich werde ihr was zu Beruhigung geben.", sagt Ducky dann sieht er Gibbs an und fügt hinzu: „Und dir auch." Dann wendet er sich an die die beiden NCIS Angestellten : „Legt die Sachen auf die beiden Sofas und dann wäre es nett wenn ihr Elisabeth auf das andere Sofa helfen könntet." Die beiden Frauen machen worum man sie gebeten hatte und dann geht Kate vor Gibbs und Elli in die Knie und meint: „Hi. Ich bin Kate. Ich werde dir helfen. Ist das OK?" Sie schaut Elli an und dann Gibbs. Elli schaut ihren Dad an und nachdem er genickt hat, nickt sie auch und lässt sie von der brünetten Ermittlerin auf das zweite Sofa helfen. Als die junge Frau liegt geht Abby zur Türe und wartet dort auf ihre Kollegin. Diese wendet sich an den Arzt und flüstert ihm zu: „Wir alle werden in 15 Minuten im großen Konferenzraum erwartet." Der ältere Mann nickt und wendet sich Elli zu : „Ich werde dir jetzt eine Spritze geben dann wirst du etwas schlafen" Die rotbraunhaarige Frau nickt nur und schließt die Augen. Dann wieder holt Ducky die gleiche Prozedur bei Gibbs, der ist aber nicht so kooperativ und will die Spritze nicht, aber der Ältere der beiden setzt sich durch. Während er die Sachen zusammen packt, fallen die beiden anderen in einen tiefen Schlaf. Er sieht beide noch mal genauer an und kontrolliert den Puls. Danach verlässt auch er den Raum um zu den anderen in den Konferenzraum zu gehen.


	4. Chapter 4

Alle sitzen schon am Tisch. Abby sitzt zwischen Kate und Tim und versucht heraus zu finden was sie verpasst hat. Ziva und Tony sitzen auf der anderen Tischseite und schauen auf den Tisch. Alle hängen ihren Gedanken nach Ducky betritt den Raum und setzt sich neben Ziva. In diesem Augenblick geht die Tür auf und Shepard, Fornell und Morrow treten ein. „ Ich muss ihnen die Herren ja nicht vorstellen. Sie kennen sie ja alle. Ich weiß sie fragen sich was hier los ist. Morrow und Fornell werden es ihnen erklären, denn sie waren damals schon dabei wie Dr. Mallard auch.", erklärt Direktor Shepard. „Wo ist SA Gibbs?", fragt nun Fornell. „Ich habe ihn auch eine Spritze gegeben. Er schläft wie Elisabeth auch in Besprechungsraum. Sie stehen beide unter Schock.", erklärt Ducky. „Das glaube ich gerne. Als ich das hört habe ich auch einen bekommen. OK", sagt Morrow. „Dann wollen wir mal beginnen. Dr. Mallard würden sie dem Team bitte erklären wer Elisabeth ist. Ich denke sie können das am Besten." Ducky nickt und beginnt zu erklären: „Wie ihr ja schon mitbekommen habt ist die junge Frau Ellinor Elisabeth Gibbs und sie ist Jethros Tochter. Sie ist 22 Jahre alt und wird die Uni end des Jahres mit zwei Abschlüssen verlassen. Jethro und ihre Mutter Samantha hatte ein Affäre. Als Samantha schwanger wurde brach für sie eine Welt zusammen sie wollte keine Kinder, sie wollte reisen und die Welt sehen. Also trat sie alle Rechte an ihrer Tochter an Tag ihrer Geburt ab. Jethro verstand das nicht, denn er wollte seine Tochter behalten, also beschloss er Elisabeth alleine groß zu ziehen. Als sie neun Monate alt war lernte er Diana kennen, seine erste Frau. Er machte ihr klar das es ihn nur mit seiner Tochter im Doppelpack geben würde und Diana hatte keine Probleme damit, nach ihrer Heirat adoptierte Diana Elisabeth und als sie 3 Jahre alt war kam Jacqueline auf die Welt. Sie waren eine Bilderbuchfamilie. Doch vor fünfzehn Jahren wurde alles zerstört." Damit schweigt Ducky und schaut auf den Tisch. Auch er muss an die Vergangenheit denken und an das was geschah vor fünfzehn Jahren und ihm treten die Tränen in die Augen. Ziva die die Tränen sieht legt aufmunternd ihre Hand auf den Arm des Pathologen und lächeld ihm aufmunternd zu.

„So nun wissen sie wer Elisabeth ist. Nun zu der Geschichte die, die beiden so geschockt hat. Wie Dr. Mallard schon sagte ist vor fünfzehn Jahren etwas gravierendes geschehen. SA Gibbs arbeitet an einem Fall von Waffenraub. Eine Gruppe von Marines stahlen Waffen und verkauften sie und die Baupläne an Terroristen und Staaten in Mittleren Osten. Nach zwei Monaten harter Ermittlungen konnte der Kopf der Bande Jason Perry geschnappt werden. Er würde vor Gericht gestellt und wegen Verrates verurteilt. Darauf hin verließ ihn seine Frau und nahm die drei Kinder mit sich. Perry schwor Gibbs noch in Gerichtssaal Rache. Gibbs solle genau das verlieren was er auch verloren hatte. Wir dachten uns nichts weiter dabei, denn SA wurden oft bedroht", berichtet Morrow und sieht Fornell an der nickt und weiter berichtet:

„Perry wurde im Militärgefängnis in Virginia untergebracht. Die ersten Monate verhielt er sich ruhig und wir vergaßen die Drohungen. Doch nach circa fünf Monaten begann Perry Gibbs Drohbriefe zu schicken, in denen er Gibbs Rache schwor und sagte , Gibbs würde das selbe verlieren wie er auch. Zu Beginn machte sich niemand sorgen doch nach ein paar Wochen kamen die Briefe immer öfters und ein entlassener Zellennachbar von Perry stand hier vor der Tür und griff Gibbs an. Deshalb wurde beschlossen Perry von Virginia nach Fort zu verlegen. Dort sitzen alle in Einzelhaft und werden 24 Stunden am Tag Video überwacht. Wir alle hielten das für die beste Lösung." Der FBI- Agent bricht ab atmet tief durch und setzt dann fort: „Doch diese Entscheidung sollte uns allen zum Verhängnis werden und uns in einem Albtraum stürzen. Wir planten die Überführung genauestes und ließen an drei Terminen Leertransporte durchführen, keiner wurde angegriffen. Die eigentlich Überführung fand dann für alle, außer für das Planungsteam überraschend statt. Selbst die Gefängnisleitung bekam erst eine Stunde vorher Bescheid und auch die Route würde erst kurz vorher beschlossen. Doch das alles nutze nichts, denn wir hatten ein Leck in den eigenen Reihen. Dieses Leck kostete sieben Menschen das Leben. Einer der FBI Agenten die den Transport begleiteten war mit Perry seit Kindertagen befreundet und wir wussten es nicht. Er verhalf Perry zur Flucht. Die beiden erschossen den zweiten Agenten und auch die vier Begleitpersonen." Fornell beendet seine Erzählung und sieht Morrow an der dann fortsetzt:

„Als wir von den Ausbruch erfuhren brach hier die Hölle los. Ein Leck in den eigenen Reihen und jeder wusste das Perry sich an Gibbs rächen wollte doch keine wusste so genau wie. Wir tippten darauf das er Gibbs töten wolle. Also durfte Gibbs nur noch Innendienst machen. Einen Tag nach seinem Ausbruch rief Perry Gibbs hier an und schwor erneut Rache . Er meinte dass Gibbs das selbe verlieren werde wie er auch verloren habe. Doch verstanden die Botschaft nicht. Erst als es drei Tage später zu spät war verstanden wir eine Worte. Er war nie hinter Gibbs persönlich her. Er wollte Rache und Gibbs leiden sehen. Perry hatte seine Frau und seine drei Kinder auf Grund von Gibbs Ermittlungen verloren. Also brach er am Nachmittag des dritten Tages in Gibbs Haus ein und schoss auf Gibbs Frau und seine beiden Töchter."


	5. Chapter 5

Alle in Raum schweigen und starren Morrow und sich gegenseitig an. „ Er hat was gemacht?", fragt Abby geschockt. „ Du hast dich nicht verhört Abigail. Er hat auf alle geschossen.", sagt Ducky. „Das grausame war. Nachdem Perry auf sie geschossen hatte rief er hier an und erzählte Gibbs das seine Familie ihn nun auch verlassen habe und das sie nun quitt seien.", erklärt Morrow. „Wir dachten wir hören nicht richtig wir machen uns sofort auf den Weg zu Gibbs Haus. Dort angekommen fanden wir ein Blutbad vor.", ergänzt Fornell.

„Diana war auf der Stelle tot und Jacqueline starb auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus. Nur Elisabeth überlebte das Blutbad. Die Kugel hatte ihr Herz um 5 mm verfehlt. Aber sie schwebte 2 Wochen in Lebensgefahr und lag insgesamt 3 Monate im Koma. Das war die härteste Zeit die Jethro je durchgemacht hat. Er saß Tag und Nacht an ihren Bett und bewachte sie. Keiner bekam ihn von da weg. Er vertraute niemanden. Nicht einmal seinem Team. Nach sechzehn Tagen gab es dann eine heiße Spur von Perry. Gibbs sollte mit um ihn fest zu nehmen, denn immerhin hatte er ihn schon einmal gefasst und kannte seine Strategien. Doch er wollte nicht. Erst nach langem zu reden und nachdem ich geschworen hatte bei Elisabeth zu bleiben und sie nicht aus den Augen zu lassen ging er mit. Sie fanden Perry in einem Lagerhaus hier in DC er hatte die Stadt nie verlassen. Als sie ihn hatten, hätte Jethro ihn beinahe aus Wut und Hass erschossen, aber Morrow konnte ihn abhalten ." berichtet Ducky und schaut das Team seinen besten Freundes an. Alle schweigen ein paar Minuten. Dann ergreift Kate das Wort: „Das ist wirklich grausam. Kein Wunder das die beiden so von der Rolle sind. Elisabeth war wie alt? Sieben oder acht Jahre" „Ja sie war gerade acht Jahre geworden. Nachdem sie aus den Koma erwacht ist hat sie noch vier Monate kein Wort gesprochen. Erst an dem Tag an dem Jacqueline Geburtstag gehabt hätte, begann sie wider zu sprechen. Sie erzählte auch von den Überfall und den Schüssen. Sie hatte jahrelang jede Nacht Albträume und auch heute hat sie noch manchmal Alpträume. Das hier wird alles wieder hervor holen und beiden sehr stark zusetzen. Jethro hat sich damals schwerste Vorwürfe gemacht. Das einzige was ihn am Leben erhalten hat war Elisabeth. Ich sage euch das werden harte Tage oder auch Wochen.", prophezeit Ducky.

„Ok das es hart wird glaube ich auch, aber was will er beenden?", fragt nun Tony. In seinem Kopf arbeitet es bereits auf Hochtouren. „Perry will auf jeden Fall Elisabeth töten und vielleicht den einen oder anderen von ihnen. Er will Gibbs leiden sehen und seine Rache genießen dazu ist ihn jedes Mittel recht. Perry ist unberechenbar und hat gute Beziehungen. Er kennt alle möglichen Leute und hat sich viele Feinde, aber auch mächtige Freunde gemacht zu seiner Zeit in aktiven Dienst. Wir wissen nicht mal wer ihm zu Flucht verholfen hat. Es muss ein Insider gewesen sein. Aber wir wissen nicht wer und das macht das ganze noch komplizierter.", erklärt Morrow weiter. Wieder schweigen alle. Alle denken nach und versuchen das erfahrene zu verarbeiten. „OK. Das erste was wir brauchen ist ein rund um die Uhr Überwachung an eine sicheren Ort für Elisabeth und Gibbs. Sie will bestimmt nicht die ganze Zeit hier bleiben und auf Gibbs müssen wir aufpassen bevor er irgendwelche Dummheit macht. Kate das ist dein Job.", fängt Tony an die Dinge anzugehen. „Bambino du hängst dich mit Ziva und Abby an den PC. Ich will alles über den Kerl wissen und wenn ich sage alles, dann meine ich auch alles." „SA DiNozzo das mit den Akten das dauert noch was. Sie sind versiegelt und sie haben keinen Zugriff darauf. Ich habe schon in Archiv Bescheid gesagt, die Akten sind auf dem Weg hier her. Diesen Fall gibt es nur in Papierform", erklärt Fornell. „Wieso sind sie denn versiegelt?", fragt nun Abby. „ SA Gibbs und auch wir hielten es für das beste um Elisabeth zu schützen. Sie brauchte auch nicht beim Prozess aus zusagen.", erklärte Morrow nun und alle nickten verstehend.

„Ok, dann wenn sie hier sind werden wir sie uns genau ansehen. Ich will wissen wen wir jagen.", sagt Tony. Die drei angesprochenen nicken. „Ich werde mir die Akte auch ansehen.", erklärt Kate und alle wissen sofort warum, denn sie ist die Fachfrau für Profile. „Was die Überwachung angeht denke ich das wir vielleicht Gibbs Haus nehmen können. Wir können es innerhalb eines Tages mit Kameras und so weiter ausstatten. Ich denke da würde sich auch Elisabeth wohl fühlen. Was meinst du dazu Ducky, wäre Gibbs einverstanden?" „Ich denke das wäre er." „Madam Direktor haben sie oder einer von ihnen Einwände?", fragt Ermittlerin nun. Alle verneinten und sie spricht weiter: „Wir brauchen sechs Mann rund um Gibbs Haus, immer zu zweit in acht Stunden Schichten und immer ein bis zwei Agenten im Haus bei ihr und Gibbs." Vor ihren inneren Auge geht Kate Gibbs Haus durch das sie von letzten Sommergrillen kennt. „OK in Flur, Küche und Wohnzimmer je zwei Kameras und auch in Esszimmer. Ich denke im oberen Geschoss und im Keller reicht je eine in Flur. Was meint ihr?" Tony geht den Plan im Kopf durch und nickt dann. „Ich denke wir sollte vielleicht noch eine in Elisabeth´s Zimmer hängen wenn sie einverstanden ist, dann wird Gibbs sie immer sehen können und das wird ihn etwas beruhigen.", meint Ducky. „Ich glaube sowieso, das er die ganze Zeit bei ihr sein wird. Er hat sie noch nie einem anderen Agenten, auch keinem aus seinem Team überlassen." Kate nickt und meint: „Eine Kamera später anzubringen ist kein Problem. Abby hilfst du mir bei der Technik und beim Verbindungen herstellen. Vielleicht sollten wir auch McGee mitnehmen." „Klar werde ich dir helfen.", sagt Abby und nickt bestimmt. „Wenn das dann geklärt ist hätte ich noch eine Bitte an euch alle", beginnt Ducky. „Wenn es möglich ist sollte Elli die Akten nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Einige der Bilder sind zu extrem für sie. Könntet ihr die Akten vielleicht hier oder in einem anderen separaten Raum durchsehen und nicht im Büro? Sie wird noch bis mindestens morgen Mittag hier sein, denn erst dann ist das Haus sicher und die Leute eingeteilt. Sie wird sich bis dahin hauptsächlich in Büro aufhalten." „ Das ist kein Problem, Ducky. Ich stelle ihnen diesem Raum für die Akteneinsicht zur Verfügung. Er ist groß genug denke ich.", sagt Shepard. Alle nickten und verließen den Konferenzraum und gehen zurück ins Büro. „Ich werde mal nach Jethro und Elli schauen", meint Ducky und macht sich auf den Weg in den Besprechungsraum.

Kate setzt sich an den Schreibtisch und und ruft in der Technik an und alle nötigen Sachen zu bestellen. Die anderen vier sammeln sich um ihren Schreibtisch und warten darauf das sie fertig wird. Nach ein paar Minuten ist das Gespräch beendet. „ Wir werden die Sachen in circa einer Stunde hier haben. Dann können wir los und das Haus verdrahten.", erklärt die brünette Ermittlerin. „So richtig ist das alles bei mir noch nicht angekommen", gibt Abby zu. „Gibbsman hat eine Tochter. Warum wissen wir nichts davon? Und nun will dieser Perry sie töten. Das werden harte Zeiten. Gibbs reagiert schon über wenn es um einen von uns geht, aber bei seiner eigene Tochter. Bossman wird durchdrehen und das will ich nicht erleben. Wir brauchen mehr über diesen Kerl." „Keine Angst Abby. Sobald wie die Akten da sind werden wir sie durch gehen und ein genaues Profil erarbeiten. Dann wissen wir wer er ist und was uns erwartet", versichert ihr Tony. In diesem Moment öffnet sich die Aufzugtür und vier Männer mit Kisten beladen betreten das Büro. „Wo finde ich Agent Fornell", fragt einer der Männer. „Augenblick bitte", sagt Ziva und ruft bei der Direktorin an. „Jen. Fornell wird hier bei uns in Büro gebraucht. Ich denke das sind die Akten." Sie legt auf und wendet sich an den Mann: „Agent Fornell kommt sofort." Schon kommen er und Morrow zusammen mit Shepard die Treppe hinunter und Fornell fragt: „Die Akten Perry?" „Ja Sir." „OK kommen sie bitte mit. Die Akten kommen in einen separaten Raum." Die Männer tragen die Kisten in den Konferenzraum und verabschieden sich.


End file.
